


The Sheriff's Office

by neoladyapollonia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Deputy Peter Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has had enough of Stiles teasing him. He decides to give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff's Office

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really satisfied with the ending. I started this with no real idea of where it would go beyond sex and I think it shows. I still enjoy it and I hope everyone else does too!
> 
> HAPPY DADDY DAY!!!!!
> 
> Beta read by LadyKnightKeladry
> 
> On a personal note:  
> So things got worse. We put down my dog and my uncle went to the er. I had a minor breakdown that had me taking days off of work and going back to my doctor.
> 
> But things have gotten better too. My friend can walk unassisted now. My anxiety is starting to calm down a bit. It's gonna be slow going, but I've had bad attacks before and I know I can come out the other side. Thanks again for your sympathy and understanding.

Stiles bit his lip as Peter pushed into him slowly but forcefully. The clawed hand holding him down by his neck was making it impossible to adjust how he was bent over the Sheriff's desk. The fact that his hands were cuffed behind his back made it worse (but so much better).

He had been teasing his father's Chief Deputy for weeks, breaking into his office, jerking off in his desk chair, and coming all over the desk being the most recent step in his plan. That turned out to be what finally broke the werewolf’s resolve not to fuck his boss’s son.

Stiles was sitting in his dad’s office, waiting. His dad was out of town so Stiles wasn’t worried about being found by him. He wasn’t even sure Peter would come to confront him but was very pleased when Peter walked into the Sheriff’s office and locked the door behind him. Peter didn’t said a word, just took off his duty belt and set it on a chair before removing a pair of handcuffs.

Stiles grinned, not bothering to take his feet off the desk as Peter walked over to him. He was excited about the cuffs but somehow hadn’t expected a werewolf pushed to his limits to manhandle him, pulling him out of the chair, bending him over the desk, and cuffing his hands behind his back. That had been a definite miscalculation, though he didn’t mind in the slightest.

Peter ripped his jeans and underwear off with his claws before reaching to prep him, only to find Stiles’ hole occupied. He groaned. “Oh, you little fucking slut. You were so confident you’d get what you wanted.”

“And I am,” Stiles choked out as Peter began twisting the plug inside of him. 

Peter tugged on the toy before letting it sink back into him, repeating this a few times. He slowly began to pull the plug out before shoving it back in, holding Stiles still as his body tried to jerk with the sudden motion.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles swore, sweat beading on his brow.

“I knew you’d like being held down, unable to move. You just love being trapped, don’t you? Letting me have complete control of your body,” Peter purred in his ear, nose tracing from his temple down to his jaw. “I bet you’d like nothing more than to be tied down in my bed, completely at my mercy, forced to depend on me for every bit of pleasure I decide to give you.” Stiles whined high in his throat at the imagery, nodding his head and licking his lips. Peter chuckled. “You’ve been teasing me for so long, Stiles. Don’t you think it’s only fair that I return the favor?”

“Peter, please.”

“Oh, no, my dear. You just couldn’t let it alone.” He pressed on the bottom of the plug rhythmically, grinning at how it made Stiles gasp. “You know that I’m not the only werewolf who works here, but you decided to jerk off in my office anyway. It’ll smell like you for days, but, of course, you knew that already. That’s why you did it. But I’m wondering if you knew that every single werewolf here knows what we’re doing right now. They know you’re finally getting what you wanted, me fucking you in your daddy’s office.”

“Oh, god. Fuck.” Stiles felt his cheeks heating with a blush.

“Ooh. You really like that. I can smell your cock leaking. Dripping come all over your daddy’s desk.” He chuckled when the plug moved as Stiles’ ass clenched around it. “Someone’s got a daddy kink.”

“Sh-shut up,” Stiles breathed out, reply stuttered as Peter finally pulled the plug out and set it on the desk.

Peter unzipped his pants and eased his cock out through the opening of his boxers. “Lube?”

“In the top left drawer,” Stiles panted out, wiggling his ass.

“Is that your father’s or did you put that here today?” Peter asked, opening the drawer and finding the lube easily.

“I did it. You know it’s mine.”

Peter chuckled as he poured some lube in his hand and stroked his cock a few times. “I hope you’re happy to finally be getting what you want.”

“I’ll be happy when you finally put your dick in me.”

“Patience, darling.” He rubbed the tip around Stiles’ opening, almost entranced by the glistening combination of precum and lube. He chuckled as Stiles shivered before barely pressing inside. When Stiles moaned, he quickly pulled all the way back out.

“What are you doing?” Stiles snapped.

“Teaching you a lesson. Traditional red light system. Green is full speed ahead. Yellow is take a step back and discuss. Red is stop completely and we’re done for the day. Say it back to me.” 

After Stiles repeated the lights back, Peter continued his teasing. He entered and then pulled out every time Stiles made a noise until the human was shaking with frustrated sobs.

“Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes,” he wailed, breath hitching.

“Are you going to tease Daddy at work?” Peter pushed in just a bit.

“No.”

He pulled back out. “No, what?”

“No, sir!”

Peter slapped his ass just hard enough to sting and make the boy jump with a yelp. “Try again.”

“No, Daddy! I promise I won’t tease you at work again. I’ll be a good boy for my Daddy. I’ll do whatever you want, just please!”

Peter ran his hand over the warm flesh and leeched the pain away. “That’s a good boy. Daddy’s very proud of you. We’re gonna play a little game, okay? I’d like you to try to keep as quiet as you can, but I’m going to be trying my best to make you scream. Color?”

“Green,” he whispered.

“Good boy.” He stroked down his spine softly. “We’re gonna start now.”

“Yellow! Yellow!” Stiles breathed urgently.

Peter froze. “Yes?”

“What do I get if I win?”

The werewolf laughed and rested his head against Stiles’ back. “Next time, you can choose what we do. Within reason.”

“And if you win?”

“You have to explain this to your father.”

“Shit. Okay. Okay.” He took a deep breath and nodded. “Green.”

Peter guided his cock back to Stiles’ entrance, pushing in just enough to get the crown in. He gripped a pale hip with his left hand and wrapped his right around the back of the long neck. Stiles felt claws pricking against his skin and bit his lip at the first slow, hard push inside.

Peter was big. A little bit larger than his plug and it had not been on the small side. Stiles took a deep, shaking breath that he exhaled slowly. He took another deep breath to prepare him for the next thrust. It didn’t help. Peter pushed in suddenly, fast and hard, driving the air from his lungs.

“If you give up now, you can make as much noise as you want and I’ll let you decide next time,” he offered. “But you still have to be the one to explain this to your father.”

Stiles shook his head and steeled himself for the next one.

“Alright.” The next shove forward still caught Stiles off guard, leaving him barely silencing his grunt in time. “Silly boy.” 

Peter adjusted his grip, claws drawing drops of blood as he slammed into the boy. Stiles couldn’t stop his surprised shout at the unexpected motion. “Oh fu~ck,” he whined as Peter nailed his prostate. Peter chuckled before he continued to ruthlessly pound into him.

Every thrust forced the air out of Stiles and slowly pushed the desk across the floor. By the time it collided with the door, Stiles was screaming loudly enough that the other weres could just hear him through the soundproofing if they were listening.

The next shove forward was more shallow than before, and Stiles whined. “No. Go deeper.”

Peter paused his thrusts, rolling his hips instead and nipped at the skin of the boy’s shoulder. “I can’t unless you want to be mine. Do you want to be mine, Stiles?”

“What do you think all of this was for? Did you think I just wanted a fuck? Oh, no no. I’ve wanted you ever since the first time I saw you terrify a perp into confessing. The way you held yourself, the way you moved, the way you growled… You pushed the limits of what you could get away with and made the stupid bastard piss himself with just a grin in the end. You have no idea how many times I’ve gotten off to the memory of your fangs visible in your smile. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. I know what this means, and I want it. Knot me. Bite me. Mark me. Mate me.”

Peter froze, more surprised than he should be at Stiles’ words. The boy pushed back against him and he couldn’t stop a chuckle. “You conniving, little shit,” he growled, feeling his knot swelling. He quickly pushed it in.

Stiles made a pleased noise deep in his chest. He squeezed around the cock filling him and laughed as Peter began to shake.

“Fuck, I love you,” Peter whispered, sinking his fangs into the pale neck below him.

Stiles grunted as he came all over the desk. He sighed happily and rested his sweaty head on a stack of papers. He flexed his inner muscles again, grinning as Peter released inside of him. 

They both relaxed in the afterglow, Peter occasionally shuddering out another orgasm. 

“By the way, dad already gave his blessing.”

“What?” Peter tried to pull away, but his knot hadn’t gone down all the way. Stiles yelped, and Peter stopped him from pulling further away. “Repeat what you said.”

“Dad gave us his blessing already.”

Peter could hear the grin in his reply. He gripped Stiles’ hips hard and gave a sharp thrust forward, making the boy gasp. “Elaborate.”

“Dad already knew we were interested in each other. I’m not exactly subtle on the best of days and you were surprisingly transparent, he said.” He licked his lips and took a shaky breath. “I told him I planned on pursuing you because you were never going to make a move since I was his kid. I got him to bet that if you broke before asking permission, he would pay my first year’s rent up to $1,000 a month for any apartment I wanted.” He chuckled and rolled his hips back, making Peter hiss. “Of course, he just thought I meant making out, not full-on mating on his desk, but that’s his mistake for assuming.”

“And obviously, since we’re mated, that means moving in together, which means a much nicer place. And since it’s an apartment of your choice, it means your dad can’t say anything about us living together. Not that he’d argue against that much since we’re mated.” He hummed and slowly pulled out, finally separating them. “You covered all of your bases. You really are perfect.”

“Of course. I’m your mate.”

Peter laughed and pulled Stiles upright, supporting him as they kissed. “Indeed, you are.”


End file.
